


Un bon conseil vaut son pesant d‘or

by DJ Orlovský (djorlovsky)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djorlovsky/pseuds/DJ%20Orlovsk%C3%BD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment surmonter la peur d'un professeur trop sévère...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bon conseil vaut son pesant d‘or

**Author's Note:**

> Traductrice: Severka S. Rogueová  
> Beta-read: Sanguine

« Monsieur Londubat, je ne peux qu’exprimer mon étonnement qu’un idiot de votre sorte a réussi à atteindre votre âge, » a soufflé Rogue en jetant un coup d’œil dans le chaudron de Neville. « C’est le darwinisme à l’envers – la survie des individus les plus stupides ! »  
Neville s’est fait tout petit dans son pupitre, tel un petit lapin devant un cobra, il reniflait et chiffonnait un pan de son habit.  
« J’enlève à Griffyndor dix points pour votre extraordinaire incapacité, » continuait Rogue sinistrement. « Et vous êtes en détention, » a-t-il ajouté. « Ce soir, à huit heures dans mon laboratoire. »  
Neville a gémi silencieusement.  
« Je vous recommande fortement de réussir les potions d’ici la fin de l’année au moins passablement, sinon, vous allez subir les conséquences de mon déplaisir... » a grogné Rogue.  
Neville a échappé une courte plainte étouffée.  
*****  
« Tu dois être un peu plus sûr de toi, Neville! » l’encourageait Hermione.  
Neville picorait dans son assiette en hochant la tête machinalement.  
« Ce n’est qu‘un homme, pas un dragon à douze têtes, » continuait-elle énergiquement.  
Naturellement, Neville n’a pas osé la contredire. Et pas nécessairement parce qu’il avait la bouche pleine.  
« Je ne sais pas... en est-tu vraiment sûre, que Rogue est un homme ? » ricana Ron. « Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. »  
Hermione lui a décoché un regard menaçant.  
« Elle devrait arrêter de s’asseoir en avant de la classe. Encore une année ou deux et elle aura appris toutes ses expressions, » Ron a susurré à Harry et les deux ont parti à rire dans leurs mains.  
Hermione les ignorait.  
« C’est comme avec le chien qui jappe mais ne morde pas, » dit elle, en continuant son sermon.  
« C’est quoi ça, cette connerie, Hermione ? » a grimacé Ron. « Si un chien jappe, cela ne veut pas dire... »  
« C’est juste un dicton des moldus ! » l’a-t-elle rabroué impatiemment.  
« Un stupide dicton, » a riposté Ron. « Viens, Harry, » Ron a fait un signe en direction de la sortie et ils sont partis ensemble à leur foyer, pour rester tranquilles. S’il viendrait à l’esprit d’Hermione de s’en prendre à eux aussi, il valait mieux de se sauver. Pauvre Neville, mais mieux lui qu’eux.  
« Tu n’as pas de problèmes avec les potions. Il suffit d’arrêter de t’énerver. Tu ne dois pas le craindre autant, Neville ! »  
Neville a avalé sa bouchée.  
« Et comment devrais-je faire ça ? » a-t-il soupiré misérablement. Personnellement, il préférerait faire face au dragon à douze têtes qu’au professeur Rogue à une tête.  
« Les moldus ont un bon truc pour ça, » lui a souri Hermione. « Simplement essaie de l’imaginer en train de faire ce que tout le monde fait – même professeur Rogue – et lorsqu’on n’a pas du tout l’air menaçant, » elle lui a cligné l‘œil et est partie, laissant derrière elle un Neville tout confus.  
*****  
Neville est rentré dans la chambre, le dos voûté. Ron et Harry étaient installés sur le lit de Harry et jouaient aux échecs.  
Neville s’est laissé tomber sur son lit, tout accablé. À force de réfléchir, sur son front est apparu une petite ride.  
« …chec, » a grimacé Harry, tout content.  
Ron s’ébroua dédaigneusement.  
« Avant quatre coups tu seras en mat, » a-t-il répondu en écrasant comme un château de cartes la stratégie que Harry a si laborieusement édifiée.  
« Les gars… » a osé Neville.  
Ron s’est tourné vers lui tandis que Harry, renfrogné, regardait l’échiquier.  
« C’est quoi, que toute personne fait et n’a pas du tout l’air menaçant pendant ce temps-là ? » a demandé Neville.  
*****  
Neville a cogné à la porte, la main tout tremblante et attendait. Quand il ne se passait rien pendant deux minutes, il a fait un pas en arrière et voulait se retourner en pensant que les Dieux lui ont été favorables et Rogue n’était pas là.  
« Entrez, Londubat, » a résonné la voix de Rogue, éteignant ainsi tous les espoirs de Neville.  
Le garçon a tourné la poignée et est rentré dans la fosse aux lions.  
Rogue ne s’est pas dérangé, il n’a même pas levé la tête de son travail, lui désignant avec sa main la table du laboratoire, où se trouvait une pile de quelque chose de répugnant et une file de pots.  
« Couper en minces tranches, placer dans les pots et laisser en haut deux centimètres d’espace. » a laissé tomber Rogue en passant.  
Neville s’est traîné jusqu’à la table. Ses mains tremblaient tellement, qu’il ne parvenait pas à tenir le couteau.  
_Pense…pense_… se répétait-il. Afin de stimuler son inspiration, il a fait le tour de table pour pouvoir mieux voir son professeur.  
_Il n’est qu’un homme et fait toutes les choses comme les autres personnes._  
Rogue a froncé les sourcils sur le teste qu’il était en train de corriger et a rayé la feuille de parchemin d’un trait de stylo.  
Avec toute son abnégation possible, Neville a pris dans la main une sorte de concombre ratatiné et gluant et l’a placé sur la table devant soi.  
« Qu’attendez-vous, Londubat ? Que je vous fasse un dessein ? » a grogné Rogue, sans le regarder.  
Neville a sursauté et laissé tomber le couteau. Le métal a tinté sur le plancher en pierre. « Ramassez ce couteau ! Et en vitesse ! » a soufflé Rogue et cette fois-ci il l’a regardé.  
Neville semblait implanté dans le sol. Il se tenait là, écarquillait les yeux, fixait son professeur de potions, tremblait de tout son corps et chiffonnait un pan de son habit. Si quelqu’un lui aurait demandé son nom, il ne s’en souviendrait même pas.  
« Avez-vous un problème avec vos oreilles, Londubat ? »  
_C’est juste un homme et fait aussi… ces choses…comme les autres…comme…Ron et Harry…et…et moi._  
« Londubat ! » La voix de Rogue prenait un ton menaçant. Ici s’arrêtait toute la rigolade. Par la force de sa volonté, Neville s’est obligé d’employer son imagination.  
_Il a détaché sa ceinture et descendit la fermeture éclair de ses pantalons. Le tissu noir a glissé à ses chevilles dans un doux froissement. En accrochant ses pouces sur le bord de ses boxers, il les a descendu d’un mouvement énergique. Il s’est installé confortablement et a écarté légèrement ses jambes. Les poils noirs sur ses jambes contrastaient nettement avec sa peau pâle._  
Rogue a déposé sa plume. Ses lèvres minces étaient serrées dans une ligne impénétrable. Il s’est levé.  
Neville fixait son professeur.  
Vu que Londubat ne l’a jamais regardé dans les yeux, Rogue n’a pas pensé à se formaliser sur la direction, dans laquelle le garçon fixait son regard.  
_De ses lèvres s’est échappé un soupir de satisfaction. Il a fermé ses yeux et penché sa tête en arrière.  
Avec sa main il caressait son pénis en érection, en haut et en bas. Il le serrait fort. Et avec chaque mouvement de sa main en bas vers la base, il descendait le prépuce le plus possible vers l’arrière. Il s’est arrêté pour un moment et avec ses doigts frottait son gland enflé. Un peu de liquide transparent est sorti de l’ orifice. Avec son pouce, il l’a étalé sur le bout velouté de son dur, chaud, gros…_  
« LONDUBAT ! »  
Neville a sursauté. Au cours de ses études à Poudlard, il n’a jamais entendu professeur Rogue hausser la voix. Et il espérait ne plus jamais l’entendre. Il a cillé. Il était un peu désorienté mais il se rendait quand même compte qu’il était excité. Il sentait son érection étirer le tissu de ses pantalons.  
« J’enlève à Griffyndor vingt points ! » a soufflé Rogue. « Maintenant ramassez tout ça et allez, au travail ! »  
« Cer… certainement, monsieur. J’irai… je viendrai… je vous ferai venir immédiatement... je veux dire j’irai vous le faire ... je le ferai, simplement… je serai heureux de le faire… si vous permettez…vous… je veux dire… c’est pas ça que j’ai voulu dire… »  
Rogue, perplexe, regardait avec étonnement Londubat bredouillant.  
Neville, tout excité et rouge de honte est sorti en courrant du laboratoire de Rogue en laissant son professeur, qui ne comprenait rien, au milieu de la pièce. En arrivant dans les toilettes des garçons, il a foncé dans la porte et s’engouffré dans la première cabine. Il a descendu ses pantalons et plongé sa main dans son slip. Trois coups et son sperme arrosait le mur.  
« Rogueeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhh ! »  
*****  
« Neville ? » Hermione était ébahie. « Tu n’est pas de retour un peu trop tôt ? »  
Neville, le visage encore tout rouge de honte, a entré en trombe dans la salle de séjour de la maison Griffyndor.  
« Ton conseil, Hermione ! » lui a-t-il lancé. « Tu sais, où tu peux te le mettre ! »  
« Mais… mais… » bégayait-elle. « Ça n’a pas aidé ? »  
_Ç’a aidé... beaucoup trop..._ réfléchissait Neville avec amertume. _Non, maintenant il ne craindra plus le professeur Rogue. La classe de potions sera bien pire ! _  
« Je croyais que ça t’aiderait... » a susurré Hermione avec un air coupable. « Si tu te l’imaginerais assis sur un bol de toilette. »  
« Quoi ? » Neville était tout décontenancé. « Tu veux dire... comme… comme... »  
Hermione a hoché la tête.  
« Au moins, à moi, ça m’aide, » a-t-elle expliqué.  
« Tu n’as pas pu me le dire directement ? » a gémi Neville.  
Hermione a pris un air confus.  
« Mais... À quoi as-tu donc pensé ? » a-t-elle demandé.  
Neville a rougi et s’est fait la promesse, qu’à la première occasion il tuera Ronald Weasley.


End file.
